Sobre pirámides y tumbas malditas
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Bill Weasley comienza su profesión en Egipto como Rompedor de Maldiciones. Su primer trabajo consiste en entrar a las pirámides de Guiza. Magia Egipcia.


**Sobre pirámides y tumbas malditas**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente he tomado algunos elementos, como la magia, para crear una expansión en Egipto. Por lo que la historia contiene personajes creados que son de mi propiedad.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Enero 2.015: "De profesiones mágicas" del Foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

* * *

**I.**

Le recibe un viento ligero que hace ondear sus cabellos rojizos. La brisa proviene del oeste del Mar Mediterráneo y resulta ser un alivio para su estómago, que casualmente no se siente cómodo con los viajes en traslador. Las aguas de la bahía permanecen en calma, inundando el ambiente con el aroma a sal y roca.

El mar le recuerda a la mirada de su madre antes de partir de Londres. Por un lado, completamente orgullosa de que su hijo mayor comience a trabajar en un país extranjero, y por el otro, triste por la partida tan apresurada.

«Las vacantes en Gringotts no suelen estar disponibles por demasiado tiempo —fueron las palabras de conciliación de su padre—. Es una oportunidad maravillosa para Bill, teniendo en cuenta su juventud. Ya podremos visitarlo cuando esté establecido.»

Es joven, acaba de finalizar su educación en Hogwarts pero no carece de competencia. A diferencia de muchos otros funcionarios que se encuentran trabajando en Gringotts, Bill consigue ese puesto por sus propios méritos.

Ahora se encuentra en Egipto.

Puerto Saíd resulta ser un verdadero paraíso en la tierra. Un enorme faro que limita con el mercado del centro, sobresale entre las altas edificaciones de diferentes estilos arquitectónicos. La calle del comercio se extiende por la zona oeste, con varias tiendas de múltiples colores que parecen infinitos puntos desde la lejanía.

—¿William Weasley? —pregunta una voz a sus espaldas. Se trata un muchacho que no debe tener más de veinticinco años, con el cabello negro cayéndole por los hombros y los ojos marrones—. Mi nombre es Tarik. Acorde con la sucursal de Gringotts en venir a buscarte.

—Dime solamente Bill. William suena demasiado formal.

—Tienes razón —dice con una sonrisa amistosa—. La mayoría de los egipcios acostumbramos a llamarnos por nombres cortos. Además, William es un nombre muy inglés para el desierto.

—Entonces, será mejor que me vuelva a Inglaterra.

—¿Y dejar nuevamente vacante el puesto? ¡A los duendes les daría un ataque! Las pirámides están dando más problemas de lo habitual.

—¿También eres Rompedor de Maldiciones?

Tarik niega con la cabeza.

—¡Ra me guarde de una profesión así! Yo solamente soy el guía turístico de los magos extranjeros. Tenemos una organización diferente al resto de las comunidades mágicas y te puedes sentir desorientado. Toma tus maletas que comenzaremos a buscar el lugar de _Augurio Tenebroso._

Por alguna razón, ese nombre no le inspira la menor confianza a Bill.

—¿Qué es _Augurio Tenebroso_?

—Es una zona de inestabilidad mágica —dice y al ver su expresión continúa—: Ya sé lo que debes estar pensando. Una zona de inestabilidad mágica no significa que sea algo riesgoso precisamente. El nombre es atemorizante, lo sé. La primera vez casi ensució mis pantalones.

—Creo que me encuentro en esa situación.

Los dos sueltan una carcajada. Le recorre una sensación cálida por los brazos, casi familiar.

—A lo largo y ancho de Egipto se encuentran muchas zonas de inestabilidad mágica. Esas zonas sirven para trasladarnos a lugares concretos. Tú llegaste en un traslador, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente.

—Las zonas funcionan como un traslador. Con la única diferencia que no se trata de un objeto, si no de un perímetro determinado. Lo único que tienes que hacer es introducirte dentro de ese espacio y nos llevará a nuestro destino.

—¿Así de sencillo?

Tarik suelta un bufido.

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que resulta mantener a los no mágicos alejados de _Augurio Tenebroso_? Puerto Saíd es una de las ciudades más pobladas de Egipto. Barcos mercantes entran y salen durante todo el día. Lo que significa miles de oídos y ojos para estar pendientes todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué colocaron la zona de inestabilidad mágica en Puerto Saíd?

—¿Acostumbras a hacer muchas preguntas?

—Una mala costumbre que adquirí en la infancia.

—Retomando el tema inicial, las zonas de inestabilidad no se colocan. Solamente surgen y con las décadas, los magos hemos ido aprendiendo a manipularlas. Excepto _Carnada para felinos_. Aprender a manipular esa zona es un verdadero desafío.

Continúan caminando hasta que llegan hasta cierto punto de la ciudad. Es un punto incierto y desolado. No se encuentra ninguna casa en los alrededores, solamente hay escombros y polvo.

«¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que nos hemos perdidos? Tarik dijo que era guía de los magos extranjeros. Se supone que debe conocer la ciudad como la palma de su mano.»

—No acerquen demasiado, muchachos. El lugar permanece embrujado desde que soy niña —comenta una mujer anciana—. Incluso, mi bisabuela me contaba historias sobre viejos monstruos que residen aquí por la noche.

—Tendremos cuidado, dulce señora.

—Ahora entiendo, los muggles piensan que está embrujado —Tarik desconoce su expresión—. Me refiero a las personas que no tienen magia. ¿Cómo le llaman ustedes?

—Solamente les decimos no mágicos. No existe un nombre específico —se encoge de hombros—. Cuando se manipuló la zona de inestabilidad, se le colocaron muchos encantamientos. Entre ellos, la sensación de desconcierto. Cuando te sientes perdido, significa que acabas de llegar al lugar indicado.

«Por lo que acabamos de llegar a _Augurio Tenebroso_.»

—¿A dónde nos trasladamos exactamente?

—Al poblado mágico. Se localiza al sur del Río Nilo y allí se encuentra la mayor parte de los magos de todo Egipto. Tenemos tiendas sobre todo lo que se te ocurra. Es como nuestro propio mercado. ¡Ya verás que te gusta todo!

Bill asiente y hace el esfuerzo por sonreír. Se recuerda a sí mismo en el Callejón Diagon, comprando su primera varita y su primer caldero. Extraña la comida de su madre, las conversaciones sobre dragones de Charlie, los anteojos de Percy, las ocurrencias de los gemelos y los artefactos muggles de su padre.

* * *

**II.**

La familia de Tarik tiene la amabilidad de acogerle en su casa, hasta que pueda conseguir un lugar donde establecerse definitivamente. Bill agradece la gentileza que tienen, ya que la sociedad egipcia le resulta muy diferente a la que está acostumbrado en Inglaterra.

«Tienes que saber que nos regimos por las costumbres del Antiguo Egipto —le advirtió Tarik cuando llegaron—. La persona más anciana y con más sabiduría, es quien manda en la casa. Mi abuela Umm es un poco directa al hablar e impetuosa, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea amable.»

—¿Tu nombre es William? —el chico asiente y le dice que le llame Bill—. Es la primera vez que tenemos un muchacho inglés en nuestra casa. Eres muy bienvenido, Bill Weasley. Que mis ochenta y cinco años no te engañen. Mi memoria sigue funcionando perfectamente, aunque mi hijo me quiera hacer parecer demente.

—Yo jamás dije eso, madre —interviene Amsu, el padre de Tarik—. Lo que sucede Bill, es que ya no soy más el favorito de ella. Desde que nacieron los gemelos les da prioridad a ellos.

Los niños exactamente idénticos solamente tienen cuatro años. Ambos de piel olivácea y cabello tan oscuro como el de su hermano. Están durmiendo y regalan una imagen enteramente angelical.

—¿Ochenta y cinco años? —le pregunta a Umm—. Yo juraría que tenía setenta como mucho.

—¿De dónde sacaste a éste muchacho tan simpático, Tarik? Quiero que me regales uno así para mi próximo cumpleaños.

Bill comienza a sentirse más cómodo.

—Ya te lo dije, abuela. Es el chico Rompedor de Maldiciones, el que comenzará a ayudar a Gringotts con el tema de las pirámides.

—¡Qué los dioses te bendigan, muchacho! Las pirámides son un tema escabroso y tú eres muy joven.

—¿A qué se refiere, señora?

—Las pirámides permanecen malditas desde tiempos ancestrales. Muchos faraones buscaron la ayuda de magos tenebrosos para proteger sus tesoros. Ellos tenían miedo de que saqueadores profanaran su última morada, por lo que recurrieron a la magia negra.

—Y por eso Bill se encuentra aquí, madre. Le ayudará a los duendes a retirar las maldiciones de las pirámides.

—¡Las pirámides no son de los duendes! Esas pirámides pertenecen a los antiguos faraones.

—Los faraones murieron hace cientos de años.

—Igual que tu cerebro, Amsu —se frota las sienes de manera contrariada. Luego le habla a Bill—: Las pirámides no son de los duendes. Ellos no lo entienden, igual que muchos arqueólogos que vienen a Egipto en buscas de tesoros valiosos. Hace muchos años, Howard Carter fue uno de esos tantos exploradores.

—El consiguió abrir la tumba de Tuntakamón —completa Tarik.

—Howard Carter no prestó atención a las advertencias talladas en la puerta de la pirámide. Decidió arriesgarse y encontrar lo que allí aguardaba. Entonces la maldición del faraón se desató.

—Los restos del faraón fueron exhibidos en la mayor parte del mundo. También los objetos encontrados dentro de su pirámide.

—Tarik, pasaste por alto la parte más escalofriante del asunto —Umm aprieta los labios blanquecinos—. La mayor parte de los exploradores que acompañaban a Carter, terminaron muriendo de un modo u otro.

—Todo se debe a la acumulación de gases tóxicos acumulados por siglos dentro de la pirámide —dice el patriarca—. No le hagas caso a mi madre. Le gusta alardear por haber vivido en aquella época.

—Ahora a la verdad se le llama alardeo —se muestra indignada—. Ningún gas tóxico los mató. Fue magia negra. Pura magia negra. Los faraones sabían dónde debían buscar la ayuda correcta para sus propósitos.

«De repente no comienzan a gustarme esto de romper maldiciones en tumbas de faraones —piensa Bill con un escalofrío lamiéndole la espalda—. Puede que se trate de una simple exageración. De todos modos, no veré las pirámides del mismo modo.»

* * *

**III.**

El sol rasga el amanecer y derrama su brecha sangrante sobre las últimas penumbras del anochecer. Bill se encuentra tendido sobre su espalda sobre la cómoda cama de finos doseles, cuando Umm les despierta a todos con un sonido estridente.

—Ahora comprendo a qué te referías con _impetuosa_.

—Umm es todo un caso. Pero es la clase de abuela que te defiende cuando te culpan de algo injustamente —Tarik se encoge de hombros y sonríe—. También es la clase de abuela que te echa la culpa a ti injustamente.

—¿No puedo dormir un rato más?

—¿Acostumbran a dormir mucho en Inglaterra?

—Mi madre nos dejaba dormir hasta el mediodía cuando estábamos de vacaciones. En Hogwarts teníamos horarios más estrictos.

—¿Qué es Hogwarts?

«Ahora las preguntas las hace él.»

—Hogwarts es el colegio de magia. Los magos y brujas de toda Inglaterra, al cumplir once años reciben su carta para asistir.

—¿Solamente tienen un colegio? —Bill asiente con la cabeza—. Aquí tenemos dos colegios por decirlo de algún modo. Los aprendices de magia de entre cinco y doce años, se encuentran en el Templo de Luxor. Al cumplir los trece, les trasladan al Templo de Abu Simbel y terminan su educación cuando cumplen los diecinueve años.

—¿Por qué enseñan en templos?

—Se dice que los dioses le otorgaron la magia a los hombres. Por lo que en los antiguos templos, se debe enseñar el fruto de su gentileza: la magia. Mis hermanos irán a Luxor dentro de un año y comenzarán su formación mágica.

—¡Bendito Merlín! Ya son las ocho de la mañana.

—Tienes un reloj justo encima de tu cabeza —señala el otro chico—. Durante las primeras semanas te llevaré a las pirámides. Puede que el camino resulte complicado para ti, pero ya verás como te acostumbras.

«Espero hacerlo —se dice mentalmente mientras se apresura a vestirse adecuadamente—. De lo contrario, en Inglaterra me espera un puesto dentro de la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles.»

Trabajar con su padre no es una idea que le desagrade, no del todo. Pero su verdadera vocación se encuentra en lo complicado, en lo que resulta un desafío para él. Eso es lo que le motiva a postularse para la vacante en Egipto.

—Ya estoy listo. ¿Cuándo partimos?

—Te encuentro más animado que ayer —comenta Tarik—. No prestes atención a las leyendas de Umm. Le gusta infligir temor, eso le hace sentirse poderosa.

«Solamente es sincera. En esas pirámides hay muchas maldiciones. De no ser así, no me hubieran contratado.»

—Ya no soy un niño. No tengo miedo de unas cuantas momias.

—¡No es de las momias de las que debes temer! El señor Ravic es un mago que proviene de Medio Oriente y es quien está interesado en los tesoros que guardan las pirámides de Guiza.

—Pensé que trabajaba para Gringotts.

—Un duende de Gringotts trabaja exclusivamente para él. Ravic tiene más dinero de que has visto en toda tu vida. Creo que tiene algunos negocios con los no mágicos. Dicen que tiene más de una cámara en el banco.

—¿Y cuánta verdad hay en eso?

—Es el problema. Nadie de Gringotts tiene permitido hablar sobre lo que hay en las cámaras. Ravic tiene mucho dinero y puede darse el privilegio de tener un duende a su disposición.

—Creí que los duendes son seres orgullosos que no se venden por oro.

—En Egipto la población mágica es escasa. Por lo que la sucursal aquí es pequeña y no todos los días tienen a un mago de la clase de Ravic.

—Por lo que quieren darle un servicio excelente —añade Bill con ironía.

—Tú eres el servicio excelente. Si consigues liberar las pirámides de los tesoros, puede que Ravic te ofrezca un puesto dentro de su compañía.

—¿A qué se dedica?

—Ya lo dije. Hace negocios con los no mágicos, algo llamado petróleo. También se maneja con los calderos y halcones mensajeros.

—No me interesan los calderos y tampoco los halcones. No abandonaré mi vocación antes de comenzar.

—Puedes ir adquiriendo rangos dentro de Gringotts. Quizás puedas ser jefe de una brigada de Rompedores de Maldiciones.

—Admito que no suena mal. Me gusta dar órdenes. ¡Vámonos de una vez!

—Ya veo que te gusta mandar. Por eso le caes tan bien a Umm.

* * *

**IV.**

«Al duende le gusta hablar sobre la historia.»

La pirámide más grande mide casi ciento cincuenta metros de alto y le pertenece al faraón Keops. Las otras dos no llegan a ser tan colosales pero eso no quiere decir que no sean magníficas; pertenecen a Kefren y a Micerino. Bill escucha decir al duende que corresponden a la Dinastía IV. Las piedras que componen las pirámides, tienen múltiples relieves sobre su superficie y algunos dibujos.

«Son jeroglíficos —recuerda que Amsu y Nabirye, su esposa, le explicaron—: Si encuentras un pato con un círculo sobre su cabeza, significa que estás ante la tumba de un faraón. Es el símbolo del hijo de Ra, del astro rey.»

—El señor Ravic pregunta si hablas árabe, niño.

—Solamente inglés, señor.

—¿De Inglaterra? —Bill responde afirmativamente—. Tuve la oportunidad de estar en Londres hace unos años. Entiendo que acabas de graduarte del colegio y que es tu primera experiencia laboral. Me dijeron que tus calificaciones son excelentes.

—Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se me daban muy bien.

—Demasiado bien para encontrarte aquí —aprieta los dientes en un gesto extraño—. Tu trabajo es quitar las maldiciones de las pirámides y abrirme paso para tomar los tesoros que se encuentran dentro de las pirámides. Pagaré muy bien a Gringotts y obtendrás tu recompensa.

El mago árabe desaparece ante sus ojos; el duende se queda a supervisar su trabajo.

Bill examina las enormes estructuras con ojo crítico. Comienza con las pirámides más pequeñas y deja la más grande para el final. No tiene que ser un experto en magia oscura para darse cuenta que está protegida por grandes maldiciones.

«Los faraones tuvieron mucho miedo de que sus pertenencias fueran hurtadas. De modo que deben haber contactado a los mejores magos tenebrosos de su época —razona—. Tarik dijo que los muggles no sabían nada sobre _Augurio Tenebroso_. Umm habló sobre la maldición de Tutankamón. Algo me dice que los muggles no saben sobre las maldiciones. Howard Carter debe haber sido suficiente para acabar con cualquier atisbo de valentía.»

—¿Qué conclusión puedes sacar, niño?

Bill quiere decirle que no es un niño, que es un joven que está entrando en la adultez pero decide no abstenerse.

—Tendré que investigar un poco más sobre las pirámides, descifrar sus grabados e ir retirando las maldiciones una por una. No puede hacerse de otro modo.

El duende vuelve a observarle trabajar.

Acerca sus dedos a la superficie pulida de la pirámide. Intenta leer los jeroglíficos que allí se encuentran, no se atreve a tomar contacto directo ya que es un acto arriesgado. Encuentra varias veces el mismo pato con el círculo sobre la cabeza. No le ayuda en nada. Ya sabe que es la última morada de un faraón. Necesita información que le pueda ayudar a entender un poco más sobre la historia de la magia que habita en el lugar.

Tarik le visita al mediodía y Bill agradece su visita. Le trae unos bocadillos de parte de su madre pero no se queda a comerlos con él.

—Tengo que enseñarles _El Agujero_ a unos magos franceses y ya voy atrasado. Hacen más preguntas que tú. ¿Lo puedes creer?

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es _El Agujero_?

—Es la posada donde se quedan los magos con dinero. Se llama así porque es un gran túnel en el desierto con más túneles adyacentes.

—Debe hacer mucho calor allí.

—Hay muchos hechizos que te hacen sentir como estar en un oasis —le extiende algo ligero y suave—. Es un papiro con la traducción de varios jeroglíficos. Umm me pidió que te lo diera. Dijo que puede serte de ayuda.

—Le daré las gracias.

—Hazlo. Detesta que no le agradezcan por su gran bondad —dice con sarcasmo—. Me tengo que ir. Vendré por ti dentro de unas horas.

—¿Me dirás el hechizo para sentirme como en un oasis?

—Un día trabajando al sol no te hará daño. Estás demasiado pálido.

«¡Maldito! Será mejor que me ponga a descifrar esos grabados.»

* * *

**V.**

A Bill le cuesta aprender a interpretar los símbolos. Todos los días se acuerda de llevar consigo el papiro de Umm. Cada uno de los dibujos tiene un diferente significado, dependiendo si se encuentran solos o agrupados con otros dibujos. Se queda hasta la madrugada practicando su lectura y repasando los bocetos de los que se encuentran tallados en la pirámide.

«Debo ser el primer Rompedor de Maldiciones que se pone a dibujar jeroglíficos. Pero si consigo entender lo que dicen, podré comprender la clase de maldiciones que guardan las pirámides —observa el papiro—. Lo único que consigo leer es: _"Para entrar"._ Solamente eso.»

—¿Cómo vas con las pirámides?

—Progresando, señor Ravic. El niño tiene todo bajo control, ¿verdad?

El duende le mira con ojos mentirosos.

—Es magia negra. No se retira con un simple hechizo. Pero pronto se podrá entrar a las pirámides sin correr riesgo alguno —espera sonar convincente—. Proseguiré con mi trabajo.

El sol resulta infernal ese día.

Se siente conformado cuando llega a la casa de Tarik. El aire es fresco, al igual que el agua que bebe con impetuosidad.

—¿Las pirámides siguen dando trabajo?

—Más de lo que esperaba. Definitivamente no soy bueno leyendo jeroglíficos.

—Le di a Tarik un papiro para ti. ¿Mi nieto se atrevió a desobedecerme?

—En absoluto, señora Umm. Lo llevo todos los días conmigo. Pero sigo sin entender las inscripciones del todo.

Bill le enseña lo que tiene escrito. Umm le critica la forma en que tiene de dibujar pero le dice que es un buen intento.

—«Para entrar, nada debes codiciar.» Es lo que significa el grabado. Para poder acceder a las pirámides, no debes tener la intención de no llevarte nada.

—Entonces, las maldiciones se rompen dependiendo de las intenciones.

—Eres mejor razonando que mi hijo —suelta una risotada—. Quiere decir que los faraones ponían las peores maldiciones para aquellos que querían robarle. Los que tienen buenas intenciones, no tienen nada que temer.

—Si yo entro en una de las pirámides no me sucederá nada. No puedo decir lo mismo que el señor Ravic.

—El señor Ravic debería quitarle el ancla a su barco y volver a sus tierras. Los tesoros que se encuentran en las pirámides son de los faraones, no suyos.

—¿Por qué piensa que le pertenecen? ¿No debería tener un título jurídico que le ampare?

—Creí que lo tuyo eran las maldiciones, no las leyes. La comunidad mágica egipcia es poco evolucionada en cuanto a las leyes.

—Ravic dice tener familiares provenientes de Egipto.

—Ravic tiene tanta sangre egipcia como yo la tengo de inglesa. Es un hombre codicioso y taimado. Te aseguro que el oro que le ofrece a los duendes de Gringotts, no tiene equivalente a la fortuna que adquirirá con los tesoros de las pirámides.

—Ravic jamás conseguirá pisar las pirámides. Sus intenciones son de codicia y no existe forma de quitar las maldiciones.

—No hay forma de combatir contra uno mismo, muchacho. Los faraones fueron inteligentes al colocar maldiciones de ese tipo. Son las más difíciles de sortear. La mente traiciona muy a menudo y puede llevarnos hasta la condena.

—¡Ésa es la solución a las maldiciones!

Le besa efusivamente la mejilla.

—Pensé que lo habías captado mucho antes. No te acostumbres, muchacho. Tú eres el Rompedor de Maldiciones, no yo —le guiña el ojo—. Si me vuelves a besar, puedo ayudarte en próximos trabajos.

* * *

**VI.**

Cierra los ojos y luego coloca la palma de su mano sobre la superficie de la gran pirámide. Aguarda algunos segundos pero nada sucede. La puerta se abre ante sus ojos, Bill se detiene y espera a que el duende entre en la colosal estructura. Una antorcha ilumina con vetas anaranjadas el pasillo intricado.

«¿Qué sucederá cuando Ravic intente entrar en la pirámide?»

La respuesta llega de forma inmediata.

Su cuerpo es arrojado a más cuatro metros de distancia. Sus manos son atadas por cuerdas invisibles detrás de su espalda y en su frente aparece la palabra: _codicia._

—¡No hiciste bien tu trabajo! —Acusa a Bill—. ¿Cómo es posible que puedan entrar y yo no pueda ni acercarme? Están intentando sabotearme.

—Las maldiciones se activan con los hombres codiciosos, cuyas intenciones son tomar los tesoros para beneficiarse personalmente. No hay nada que pueda hacer para liberar los tesoros que usted dice que le pertenecen, señor Ravic —afirma con una sonrisa triunfal—. Y aunque hubiera modo de hacerle entrar, no le ayudaría.

—¡Despídelo inmediatamente!

—Me temo que no puedo hacer tal cosa, señor. El niño William encontró el modo de romper con las maldiciones de las pirámides, por lo que cumplió con su trabajo —se gira y le estira su mano agregando—: Para Gringotts es un placer tener a un mago de tal competencia ayudándonos.

—¿Seguiré trabajando como Rompedor de Maldiciones?

—Tengo ojo crítico para los potenciales como el tuyo. Los duendes armarían una rebelión si te dejará marchar de nuevo a Inglaterra. En todo Egipto se encuentran pirámides, tumbas y momias, repletas de maldiciones.

—Entonces, tengo mucho trabajo por delante.

—Te quedarás en Egipto por muchos años más, William Weasley. Descansa bastante está noche. Mañana nos trasladaremos a Luxor, para investigar cierta esfinge que está dando problemas.

Sonríe por el primero de varios éxitos.

«Las pirámides y los tesoros de sus entrañas, pertenecen a los faraones. Los mortales no deben tocarlos.»

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_Puerto Saíd es la capital mágica, por un tema de estrategia. Allí se encuentra una de las principales salidas de Egipto al Mar Mediterráneo, por lo que hay un gran intercambio cultural y de ideales._

_Bill comienza a trabajar en el año 1990 para Gringotts. Los duendes que trabajan en la sucursal de Egipto son un poco diferentes a los de Londres. Ya ven que ayudan por dinero, aunque el duendecillo demostró saber apreciar la honestidad de Bill al último momento._

_Tarik es el guía turístico y tiene veintidós años, por lo que no se encuentra estudiando en el Colegio de Abu Simbel. Su padre se llama Amsu y su esposa Nabirye. Su madre es Umm. Los gemelos, cuyos nombres no se mencionan, son Idogbe e Imhotep._

_Toda la familia es mágica aunque no se mostró mucho, porque el reto consiste en mostrar la profesión del personaje canon y creo que Umm y Tarik aparecieron bastante._

_Por cierto, cuando habla de los gases tóxicos en la tumba de Tutankamón es información que está disponible en muchos sitios. Se dice que no era una maldición, ya que los gases provocaron las muertes de los que entraron a la pirámide._


End file.
